


Brother Complex and How It Traumatizes Others

by Invidia_Envy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is alive, Ace is an acute brocon, Brother Complex, Canon Divergence, Doting brothers, What Ifs, Whitebeard is alive, traumatized marines, war of the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/pseuds/Invidia_Envy
Summary: In which, Ace let nothing be in his way to boast about his dear baby brother. Not even in the middle of War. And not agreeing means death. A painful death. Or in another sense, Ace stopped running but for an entirely different reason. rated-T for curses (Ace)





	1. Chapter 1

Brother Complex and How It Traumatize Others

It was all going good and disturbingly as planned. Ace was freed by his adorable baby brother and was absolutely happy for reuniting and being side by side with his baby brother again after so long.

The bad thing is, Whitebeard had ordered his children to all retreat whilst he himself will stay. To say Ace is sad and unwilling would be like saying Luffy is cute and adorable. An extreme understatement. But even so, as a son Ace could only honor his Pops' last order and retreat from the battle.

That's it until the Admiral of Marine, the believer of 'Absolute Justice', magma bastard, Akainu just had to insult Whitebeard.

Now, Ace is a bit happy for having Luffy, sad and unwilling to leave his Pops, and downright angry to the point of insanity toward the magma bastard. Ace had stopped running and turned to face the tyrannical marine. Itching to start a full blown argument about how even Whitebeard's moustache (which is really amazing, mind you) is waaay even greater than Akainu and he will start a fight if Akainu doesn't agree.

"Ace!" Luffy desperately yelled for Ace and Ace immadiately hesitated. No matter what, even if he's Whitebeard's son and second commander, he's still a big brother first, years before. But ultimately, Ace's ego won as usual.

"How dare you! Take that back! Whitebeard is not a coward!" Ace growled menacingly as fire dances on his shoulders. He glared at Akainu, though in all fairness looking at Luffy's face is much more pleasing, it's not like Ace got a choice... He has to look at the face first before destroying it after all.

"Ace! Retreat!"

"Ace, goddammit!"

"Ignore the magma bastard, Ace!" Cries from his ship brothers all fell in deaf ears, as Ace chose to hear Akainu's insult.

"Why? I didn't say anything wrong." Akainu smirked. "He is a coward. Years had sailed the sea yet never have he claimed the throne! Why? Because he's weak and a coward, that's why! Whitebeard will always be the second. He never will be a king."

"Bastard, take that back." Ace growled darkly and his ship brothers are getting desperate to get Ace's attention, and tell him to just bail out.

Luffy is unhappy, as a little brother who grew up alongside as well under Ace's care, he knew his brother the most to know he'll never back out. But, that doesn't mean he'll let it slide.

"Aceee!" Luffy yelled, his whiny tone indicating that he's close to throw a tantrum and Ace's ears twitched at that. Ace stilled. Despite his ego, Ace is very much aware that he would even turn a whole island upside down just to please his baby brother.

Noticing Ace's struggle, the Whitebeard pirates remember how acute Ace's brother complex is and decide to do a different approach.

"Ace! Listen to your cute brother!"

"Look at him! He's close to tears!"

"Ace, your brother must be very tired! Don't let him wait for you!"

"Poor Luffy! Ace, how could you let your cute brother hanging like that!"

"Are you truly our Ace who keeps going on and on about his cute baby brother for days that it almost made us went deaf!?"

"Go and take your cute baby brother out before the marine is out for him!"

That did the trick. Ace's brotherly pride is poked and it flared even brighter than his earlier ego, he can't let his baby brother in this hell anymore, Luffy had been through alot in Impel Down and Ace is not willing to let him wait for a well deserved rest (And Ace is gonna be there to cuddle with him, yup sounds like a plan). Ace took Luffy's hand in his and turned around, starting to run again, ignoring Akainu's continous attempt to reel him up again.

"Mugiwara? Cute? That kid is not cute at all," For some reason that comment pierced Ace's ears in the midst of pirate's cheers amd marine's enraged shouts. The culprit is none other than one of the top tier Vice Admiral whom Ace had decided as the bane of his existence at that very moment.

Without missing a beat. Ace released Luffy's hand, turning around and lurched toward the voice's source, slamming his flaming fist to the offender. Everyone left gaping.

Not stopping only there, Ace punch the Vice Admiral's face again and again, screaming like a maniac all the while. "Fuck you! Screw you motherfucker! HOW DARE YOU! Son of a bitch! I'll kill you, Dammit!" Ace hollered at the top of his lungs as he keep punching and burning without an ounce bit care for his victim.

"Luffy is CUTE! You're blind if you can't see that! How dare you to blemish it, you motherfucker! He's the very definition of cuteness! He's adorable! And absolutely, the cutest boy to ever born in this century!" Ace's crazed attacks stopped as he yanked the Vice Admiral up and chunk him to the ground. Breathing savagely after, before letting out a high-pitched maniacal laughter.

Ace's crazed attacks and laughters after that stunned everyone... Scary! He's scary!

"Now this should teach you all. Luffy is cute, and whoever said otherwise will have to fight me." Ace lowered his head and spoke out hauntingly, his eyes are covered by shadow. There's a limit for being unreasonable you know?!

"As expected, a demon would always be a demon!" Akainu glared and jumped towards Ace, magma fist ready to smother the young fire user, forgetting his initial plan to target Dragon's son first.

Ace looked up, "DID YOU ALL HEAR ME!?" Ace hollered. A blast of powerful conqueror aura spread through the battlefield courtesy of Ace. Only Luffy who is specifically isolated from it. Several hundreds people immadiately fell unconscious and even Akainu had to take a step back in instinct to bow down before the King.

_Haoshoku Haki..._

Everyone who is still conscious gulped nervously. But Marco still focused in his goal and safely reached the brothers to kick Akainu back. Conqueror or no, Ace is in no condition to fight against an Admiral.

"Ace, go back-" Marco warned his pyromaniac of a brother.

"You hear me!" Walking back to Luffy's side, Ace pulled him close "Look at him! How could you did not think he's cute!?" The Whitebeards bite back a groan. Oh no... Here they go again.

"Back then, when he's seven, he once got kidnaped after we saved him from being eaten by an alligator, the cutie did not and still don't understand the concept of Stranger Danger. So he got kidnapped and we almost lost him but luckily everyone would notice and remember his cute feature and that make it easier for us to track him. One time too, Luffy was given an oversized shirt by our caretaker and he was so cute that even wolves want to keep him and..." Ace launched to his tale, forgetting this place is in the middle of a war and is not exactly ideal to display his brother complex.

"AAAAHHHH NOOO! SHUT HIM UP, OH MY GOD! STOP HIM!" Surprisingly, Vice Admiral Strawberry immadiately keeled over, covering his ears, crying for mercy. Literally.

"OH DEAR GOD! DON'T LET HIM TALK! PLEASE! GO AWAY ALREADY!" Vice Admiral Stainless cursed and urged them to go, all too willingly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no... This is only a nightmare NOOOO!" Vice Admiral Dalmatian sobbed uncontrollably.

"MEDIC! I NEED MY ASPIRIN!" Vice Admiral Momonga demanded. One by one Vice Admiral fell down, crying and moaning for mercy. Having no will to fight anymore. The sight is so baffling that everyone around the world are left gaping incredulously.

It's been a story, years ago, these Vice Admirals had been dispatched to catch Fire Fist Ace, In the end they all come back not only with failure but with ground breaking life trauma as well. Let's just say, Ace had been lovingly shared his joy as a big brother with them and they would always run for the hills whenever Portgas D. Ace is mentioned ever since then. When it's said that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed, many of them cheered like kindergartener.

Marco kicked Akainu away again, took ears muffler from Izou, before enganging the magma user in a fierce battle. Kizaru is being held by the other commanders and Aokiji is somehow sleeping on some corner- no one bothers him as long as he stayed out of this.

Ace has now reached 'Luffy's tenth year' and the surrounding marines were all lowkey traumatized now, none of the Whitebeards stopped him. Third degree burns might be earned if they tried.

Sengoku fumed, "GARP! Control your damn family!"

"Bwahahaha, his brother complex got more severe huh?!" Garp laughed and Sengoku's eyes twitched. That damn Aokiji where is him when the Marine's name would be tarnished? If it's like this, Sengoku would be forced to interfere, there's no way Sengoku would let the Marine's good name fell into the dirt.

Garp looked thoughtfully at Ace, who is currently traumatizing the entire battlefield. "That makes me remember that one training trip with Ace and Luffy. My cute grandsons were begging me to let them take out a giant phyton to snatch the eggs, bwahaha. I let them and they succeed in defeating the phyton, we cracked the eggs and turn out they were all ready to born! Everything except one are filled with blood. One is a baby snake, Luffy begged to keep it and Ace also begged to let them to. They were all so cute. But then..."

"Oh sweet mother of Sea, SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Sengoku covered his ears and yelled desperately. It wasn't the Vice admirals to Portgas D. Ace alone... Sengoku also have his trauma.

*Omake*

Some moment later, Red-haired Shanks arrived only to find the marines are all mourning and crying to each others, the top ranking officers are all busy, the Shichibukai are all minding their own bussiness (Though, Boa Hancock looks suspiciously paying an incredible attention to something) whilst Whitebeard is sitting to the side drinking stolen booze that his sons had stole for him to amuse himself with, after his intended heroic sacrifice failed in the moment Ace started to talk about his 'baby brother'.

Benn Beckman, Shanks' firstmate felt a forboding feeling about it but said nothing. It wasn't until they heard the supposedly to be executed Portgas D. Ace, is cheerfully telling everyone his baby brother's little adventures in childhood- with Luffy himself, is sleeping on his lap, out cold from from extreme tiredness. Benn knew shit is going down.

"Really!? He did that!? DAHAHAHA! It makes me remember back when he was six, he was so cute and determined and one day he visited Red Force and..." Shanks suddenly starts to talk himself and the surrounding marines looked at him with more horror than they had did earlier. Oh no, not you too! Is what they thought.

In the end the Whitebeards finally retreat just because a person from Worst Generation, Trafalgar Law the Surgeon of Death, emmerged and tell them Luffy really needs some help. Under Red-haired pirates' cover, the Whitebeard pirates all retreated safely. Not like the marines would block them anyways as they are all too happy to watch them leave.

Suffice to say, despite all the odds, the Marine happily offered Trafalgar Law a place in Shichibukai as a thank you for "Bringing that Noisy brocon away from them". Law accepted it, as one hundred pirates' hearts is a tiring plan anyways...

The marines still got nightmare of those happy reminiscing voice babbling about 'Luffy, Luffy this, Luffy that' for several nights after the war though...

As for that marine Vice Admiral who said Luffy is not cute... He was fired and accussed as the one who is responsible for the mental damages in the war.

...

In the secret base of Revolutionary, Baltigo, every revolutioners are cheering for the heavy damages to all three government's treasures. They were all savoring the bliss of the Government's as well Marine's suffering, by listening to the reply of the War, especially Portgas D. Ace obvious doting to their Boss' son, who is admittedly really cute ("He looks nothing like Boss!")

In the midst of all, a blond revolutionary was intently listening to the 'tales' when suddenly he collapsed.

When he woke up, the young Chief of Staff of Revolutionary immadiately sets out to the sea. Grinning all the while, whilst cooing on Monkey D. Luffy's bounty posters.

Lo and behold to the world, there are two doting brothers now...


	2. A brother's lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and his dillema also BroCon-ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BroCon HIT Others (How It Traumatizes Others) pretty clever huh
> 
> Or alternatively, Chapter about how Sabo got his punishment for being absent about ten years and how he helps Ace in spreading the beliefs about Luffy's adorablity

Sabo's Woes

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" A shriek of their guest resounded on the deck of Moby Dick coming from a grown blonde man in his twenty.

Ace snorted, "Serves you right. Who told you to be dead for ten years?" The fire user suspiciously looks so smug when saying this and the Whitebeards decided it's bot worth to sacrifice their sanity for... Whatever Ace's being smug at. They still hadn't been freed from their mandatory psychology session after the war. Surprisingly the session is not for possible trauma about the War... But possible snapped string of sanity because of the resident's acute brocon's 'Boasting Session' in the middle of the said war.

"No way! No way! Please! I have to see Luffy!" Sabo argued.

"It's fine. We could always meet him again." Ace assured and Sabo's hope shooted up.

Ace smirked, "Two Years later,"

"You're not being fair! You... You wanted to hog Luffy all to yourself no!?" Sabo immadiately accussed.

"Who the fuck care?! Take that as your punishment, you little shit!"

"I was suffering Amnesia, DAMMIT! I lost my memories!" Sabo shrieked.

"Anemia or Insomnia, I don't care! You're late and that's the final!" Ace crosses his arms guardingly as he mocked his long lost (less cute) brother.

" _Amnesia!_  Goddammit! LUUUFFFFYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU, BABY BROTHER?! YOUR SABO-NIICHAN IS STILL ALIVE, LUUU!" Having no hope in Ace, Sabo turned and yelled to the sea whilst Ace is cackling cynically behind him.

"Luffy wouldn't hear you. Years ago, we always done that and it's not like you heard it right?" Ace struck where it hurts again. Sabo glared at his raven (less cute) brother.

"Oh, shut up! Stop guilt-tripping me!" Sabo protested.

"It's an elder brother's duty to beat their little brothers back," Ace grinned.

"You're not older than I am! We never decide who's the oldest!" Sabo growled.

"I'm the ELDEST!"

"Fuck no,"

"Then when did you born? What date? I was at the very beginning of the year. The possiblity of you older than I am is lower than one percent,"

"I don't remember," Sabo sucked his lips and puts on his most innocent face.

Ace sneered mockingly at him and shrugged,"Beside, Luffy would agree with me. I'm his favourite brother after all," Ace grinned maniacally. That triggered Sabo's sore (and very doting) spot.

"Take that back, I'm his favourite!"

"Hate to break it to you princess, I am," Ace grinned as Sabo fumed.

"I was the nicer brother, obviously Luffy would like me more," Sabo hissed and Ace's eyes darkened. The Whitebeards had all emptied the deck, moving to the co-ships with practiced ease, calmly inviting the Revolutionaries for a cup of tea or two.

"Oh you're on." Ace growled.

In the end to avoid more damages (And it's getting late anyway, everyone want to go back to their room), Marco had to scooped them both and threw them aboard. Sabo was too busy saving Ace's drowned ass and both are not in the mood to fight again afterward.

Floating in the blue sea, two brothers are holding each other for (the other's) dear life, with the orange of the setting sun as their lovely background. The true brotherly love is shown.

"You useless! Why do I have to do this for you!? It's usually Luffy who drown and now you too!" Sabo dissed the fire user furiously.

"F*ck you too!" Ace spat out a handful of water.

* * *

"You seriously won't give anything useful for me right?" Sabo asked bluntly with a hint of annoyance.

Ace rolled his eyes sassily, "Nope," for better measure of sass, Ace even sassily checked his fingernails like a preteen girls would.

"So much for all of those time I saved your ass," Sabo shooted Ace a death glare as the older man gasped.

" _My_ ass? Oh? We're counting off debt now? The first time we met you literally hang in the jaw of death in form of a a big bad wolf. You too have your fair share of ass-saved, little red riding hood," Ace retorted with a flick of finger whilst jabbing an accussing dainty finger toward his blue-clad brother.

"Stop calling me that! You know I dislike red!"

"Too bad, you know I like red,"

Marco sighed as he poured himself more sake, at this kind of moment that he hoped he doesn't have a regenerating ability. He just want to stay wasted so that he could survive the day without hearing the constant bickering of those two acute brocons.

Seriously, one is already enough.

"So, are you going to prolong your visit or going off now, yoi?" Please go away. If Whitebeard's gaze is any indicating it would be disaster... Why? Their Pops had recently used 'that' gaze when seeing the blonde revolutionary. 'That' gaze is usually used by Whitebeard whenever he wanted to adopt a stray into their crew, basically: "I want to keep that," in the most literal sense.

And God help them, please no more.

Sabo and Ace broke away from their bickering to look at Marco. The Blonde smiled politely, going back to his perfect facade that fools no one in the vicinity as it used to days back... That seemingly perfect man, had  _willingly_ sit back and listen to Ace's tale about Luffy. WILLINGLY! No matter how much time Ace repeated them, he still WILLINGLY listened! THERE'S NO SANE PERSON DO THAT!

And yes, Whitebeard pirates just use 'willing to listen to Ace's tale' as their perimeter of sanity.

So there's no way the blonde revolutionary is perfect, nope. Perfect means sane, and he's anything but sane (according Whitebeards' perimeter of sanity, anyways).

"Regretfully, no. I have so many things to be done and three days alone, although not enough, is already my limit," Sabo said dazzlingly.

Sadly, three days alone are enough for some crew members to jump overboard and swim to the nearest island, trying hard to preserve their last bit of sanity.

Their fishman brothers and sisters even decided to go and say hello to the fishes... They hadn't been back since then by the way. Marco himself is tempted to fly far away with "Saying hello to every news birds," as an excuse. But if he's not here, there's no guarantee that Whitebeard wouldn't go and adopt another son... An acute brocon son, again.

"I see, that's too bad," What a great news, "Have a nice sail, yoi" And please don't come back again before Marco is finished with his damage control which would take... Oh,  _years._

"Yes, thank you. It had been a pleasant experience with you all, thank you so much for your generous hospitality," Sabo bowed at the politely and the Whitebeards smiled at him.

"It's our pleasure, yoi" Well that's a half-lie.

Ace pulled Sabo into a bro-hug with a grin, "See ya' around brother. Call me if you need a help to destroy something," Ace laughed.

"You too, don't get caught and putted into a public execution again," Sabo patted his back. They pulled away and Sabo can't resist a long suffering sigh.

Ace noticed Sabo's discomfort and tilts his head, "Something's wrong?"

"No, it's just... I will miss you Ace..." Sabo admitted sincerely. D'aww, everyone watched them with lukewarm gaze. Now, this is a warming brotherly love.

Just as everyone is approving the show of brotherly love, Sabo continues, "I will miss how we could talk about Luffy all day, without you it will truly be a torture that I can't share my joy with no one," Sabo sighed regretfully. Never mind that. They regretted for falling into the blonde's deceit.

"Ridiculous, Sabo! Nothing should stop a brother to share his joy for having an adorable baby brother! You can always talk to your friends in the Revolutionary Army. They hadn't known yet how adorable Luffy is right?!" Ace retorted passionately as he shakes his brother by shoulder. Whitebeard pirates gasped loudly, No Way!

As if he's just obtaining an enlightment, Sabo's eyes lighten up in glee, "You're right, Ace! You're a genius! I'll just do as that!" Sabo declared and the Whitebeards knew the Revolutionary Army's fate is sealed.

"Of course I am!" Ace nodded sagely as he patted his brother's shoulder. At this moment, the Whitebeard pirates couldn't help but believe Ace is an incarnation of devil which sole mission is to snap off everyone's sanity... No one excluded, not even the Revolutionary Army.

The entire Whitebeard pirate turn a unified pity gazes toward the Revolutionary Army's ship. Pitying those fools who don't know what will hit them. The Revolutionaries gulped as they complexion paled a bit. Three days had been enough for them to know how horrifying "Bro-con" is. The question is... Can they stay firm?

"Alright! I'm going, see you around Ace!" Sabo waved and jumped toward his ship.

"Bye Sabo! Remember my words!" Ace yelled as he waves back. Yup, they're screwed.

The Whitebeards sent those fools away with pitying gazes. Izou had ceremoniously threw one of his most prized white silk hankerchief to express his grief, as the more religious ones had long prayed for them.

Goodbye. Hopefully your mind is still intact when we meet again.

* * *

Sabo scowled as he saw yet another empty office. Field mission their ass, there's no way a field mission took an entire base worth of people except  _him_ as if he'll believe it.

Where's their sense of camaraderie? He just wanted to talk about his baby brother Luffy, goddammit! It's not like he asked them to be a volunteer for Ivankov's next experiment with hormone that could possibly turn them into a wrong gender! It's not like he asked them to crash over some Yonko's party, he was only asking for a pair of ears to listen to him!

In his gloom, Sabo suddenly see a sign of life at the end of corridor in a form of a cute woman with bob hair, Sabo brightened, "KOA-"

"Sorry Sabo-kun, I have field mission! Goodbye!" Koala hastily run past the blonde without as much as a glance.

That's it. Sabo slumped and threw himself onto the bench nearby, he fished out a baby den-den mushi and dialed someone who would understand him wholly. Namely, Portgas D. Ace.

Sabo solemnly tapped his foot as he waits for the other side to answer

*Kacha* Sabo perked up.

_"Hello, Fire-fist Ace here, Whitebeard's second commander; hottest man alive; the proudest Big Brother ever. Who are you?"_  The other side spoke.

"Ace it's me," Sabo replied.

_"Sabo! Never thought I'd hear for you this fast man,"_

"How long did you expect me to call?" Sabo asked curiously.

_"I don't know -ugh, motherfucker whoops!- maybe ten years?"_

"Harhar, you won't let it died down don't you?"

_"You bet. So what's up? Found something that need my help to destroy?"_

"Ugh no-"

_"-Wooo show them Izou!- Oh what? Sorry, didn't hear ya'. Can we postpone the 'destroying' thing? I'm a bit busy here,"_

"I don't need any help. Were you fighting? With whom?" Sabo dubiously looked at the expression of the baby den-den mushi.

_"Big Mom pirates. Jerks thought that it would be easy to snatch fishman island, dream on! I'm currently defending my tittle as the hottest man alive -Ha! You call that 'hot' pansy!? Go back home crying to your mommy! Your Oven ain't got nothing with my fire!-"_ Ace's voice come out maniacally.

"Ace, I need your opinion about something," Sabo said straightforwardly.

_"-Who the fuck care if Oven is actually your name.- Huh? What is it you need?"_ Ace asked distractedly.

"It's my colleagues... They don't want to hear me talking about Luffy, why should I do?" Sabo asked depressedly.

_"-We don't need an agreement!- Huh? What do you mean they 'dont' want to hear? Do they even have a choice? You ask me what should you do? And I thought you were the smarter one? That's just an easy issue Sabo!_ _You go back to your friends, beat them a bit if it's necessary and tie them up. With that, you could talk to them."_ Ace explained. Sabo thought seriously and it actually made sense.. Do they have a choice? The answer is no.

"You're right," Sabo thought solemnly.

_"Well, there's that or you could hunt for some marines and force them to listen."_ That made Ace remember he hadn't hunt for marines or other pirates for a long time to boast about his baby brother, maybe he'll do that later.

"Um, I understand. Thanks Ace," Sabo said.

_"Anytime,"_  and the den-den mushi went asleep.

With a grin, Sabo stood up and his Kenbushoku Haki went on full-force. Te originally void-of-life base gradually have signs of lives under Sabo's Kenbushoku radar. Sabo's grin twisted into something more diabolical.

"Found you,"

Later on, shrieks filled with dread and misery resounded within the base that made Dragon himself stopped reminiscing about how cute his son was when just a newborn, before deciding he might not want to know.

* * *

"So, what's your reason for requesting a field mission fighting and taking over a Marine Battleship?" Monkey D. Dragon levelled an emotionless stare at the blonde ex-Noble before him.

"I want to search for an experience, sir," Sabo replied solemnly.

"That's the written official reason," Dragon looked down at the piece of paper that had been printed gorgeously only to have 'For better experience' written in it in the most careless handwriting possible. "I'm asking about the unofficial one. The real one," Dragon stated.

"I decided I need a new environment to talk about Luffy. And I want to test if Marines are good listeners," Sabo replied smoothly. In other words, because colleagues are essentially friends, he couldn't beat them too hard. Marines are on the other case.

"Alright, just one more question... Was it you who stole my newspaper's copies about Luffy?" Dragon gathered them painstakingly, just so you know.

"Sir, yes sir. I'm planning to return it after I copied them,"

"How many to be exact?"

"Two for flaunted around the base, one for flaunting outside, another one for the back-up, One for me, then there's a back up for that, and the back-up for the back-up, then there's still several other back-ups for that back-up of back-up." Sabo reported professionally, "For each," he added as an afterthought.

"Alright then, don't make too much fuss," Dragon agreed and stamped the paper under everyone's tearful gratitudes.

* * *

_*puru puru puru* *puru puru puru* *kacha*_

Sengoku set aside his crackers, careful to not let it fell when he answer the call, "Yeah? Sengoku here. If it's about my goat's salon appointment, I'm on my way right now," Sengoku said carelessly

_"Sir! Vice Admiral Doberman is here-"_

"Oh, Doberman, are you having an appointment too?"

_"N-no sir! But I'd like to report an emergency red code report, sir!"_

Sengoku frowned in silent as he's wondering just whatever heck happened again, "What is it? What's your coordinate? I'll sent" help there,"

_"I've sent you the coordinate, sir. A-and it's- It's horrible, sir!"_ The den-den mushi is crying pitifully, making Sengoku concerned.

"Tell me," Sengoku said solemnly.

_"I-it's... THERE ARE TWO OF THEM, SIR! TWO!"_

"What?"

_"Mugiwara has TWO BROTHERS, Sir! THE OTHER ONE IS FROM THE REVOLUTIONARY AND HE'S THE SAME IF NOT AS WORSE AS FIRE-FIST!"_ Vice Admiral Doberman is holding on desperately on his last strand of sanity when reporting this.

Sengoku froze mid giving orders for a rescue mission "Momonga pull back the reinforcement. And for God's sake, don't let anyone sails close to that coordination within at least dozens kilometers perimetal." Sengoku barked a new order to the other den-den mushi who gaped at him.

_"S-sir?"_ Doberman is waiting in suspense. Sadly, Sengoku could only disappoint him. If he were to sent reinforcement then the victims might increase and it will do more damage.

"I'm sorry Doberman, you see I'm already retired and all. Call Sakazuki if you will," Sengoku hastily slammed the receiver down and threw the poor den-den mushi overboard. Aah... This is how retirement should be. Peace at least.


End file.
